Convertido en padre sin pensarlo
by Tarumis
Summary: Kid jamás pensó que la aparición de una niña volvería todo tan catastrófico, tendría que aprender a lidiar con ella y las cosas solo empeoran cuando la mujer que mas odia descubre uno de sus secretos y se involucra en su vida, ¿como podrá sobrevivir a eso? justo cuando pensó que esos años en el instituto Gran line serian algo mas tranquilos...


**Mina: jola mundo c: sé que debí actualizar mi otra historia ir esta solo se escribió sola xD espero que les guste pronto actualizare la otra historia aunque creo q será para enero u. U**

**Tartu calla y presenta**

**Mina: está bien no tan agresiva este será en universo alterno donde los personajes de one piece no son piratas y van al instituto además**

**Taru: calla matas la emoción **

**Mina: ok explicare luego bueno sin más que decir excepto una disculpa por no actualizar el otro capítulo espero que les guste este one piece no me pertenece tampoco sus personajes sino ya le hubiera quitado la máscara a killer algún día serán míos muajajaja sin más q decir espero que les agrade c;**

_EPILOGO_

Todo estaba con calma el ambiente era pesado y la lluvia tapaba los leves sonidos que se pudieran producir, un convertible negro de último modelo doblo la esquina cerca de una de las zonas más humildes de la ciudad se estaciono frente de unos condominios de color blanco algo viejos en el aspecto, una mujer se bajó del lujoso auto sostenía un paraguas que evitaba que la vieran por la espalda además para no mojarse con la lluvia, tenia de la mano a una pequeña de unos siete años que sostenía su propio paraguas aunque era muy grande para ella y cubría completamente su figura caminaron así el edifico luego de pasar por recepción y darse cuenta que no había nadie subieron las escaleras llegando a un apartamento, ciento veintitrés era el número de la puerta que tenían delante suyo, la mujer toco fuertemente la puerta a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar se podía observar que la mujer era rubia de ojos azules muy bien dotada con cuerpo fino y piel clara muy hermosa, la niña que tenía al lado tenía el cabello rojo con puntas dobladas hacia arriba su flequillo estaba hacia un lado y le llegaba encima de sus cejas muy delgadas tenia unos ojos rojos piel pálida y con unos labios levemente oscuros era muy linda tenía un pequeño vestido con manga larga de color rosa oscuro que hacían juego con su ojitos, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura dándole un aire de inocencia sostenía una pequeña maleta de ruedas que lleva consigo, cuando no hubo ningún movimiento la mujer toco el timbre del apartamento tras espera unos momentos se dirigió hacia la niña y le entrego un sobre

-dale esto a Eusstas kid ya sabes lo que hablamos por ahora no podre estar contigo asique ahora te quedaras con el ¿entiendes no nena?

-si –dijo como único monosílabo sin ninguna emoción mirando fríamente a la puerta

-bien, se buena niña mama te extrañara –musito suavemente para abrazar a la pequeña que a pesar de mantener un semblante frío, en su mirada se podía ver dolor y tristeza solo correspondió el abrazo de su madre al sentir pequeñas gotas sobre su vestido

-solo haz caso todo lo que te diga el y pase lo que pase quédate a su lado veras que a la primera no es nada bueno pero no es malo, si necesitas cualquier cosa...

-le digo a killer –corto a su madre

-sí, no te preocupes –miro a la puerta desolado- a pesar de todo sé que no te dejara, le entregas el sobre al tío killer apenas lo veas está bien –le sonrió con melancolía

-si –musito de nuevo pero esta vez con algo de tristeza en su voz aunque intentaba no hacerlo notar mucho, vio a su madre tocando nuevamente el timbre y tras prenderse una luz la vio por última vez alejándose de el apartamento dejándola sola delante de la puerta, la mujer le dio una última sonrisa ladina dándole seguridad para luego irse por donde habían venido siguió mirando la dirección por donde había desaparecido su madre un largo rato, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla la seco rápidamente con su manga, la puerta comenzaba abrirse vio a un hombre de cabellera rubia muy larga tenía una camisa abierta y unos pantalones de dormir color negros al parecer recién se levantaba tenía una expresión de amargura y odio en primer lugar cuando la vio parpadeo varias veces y abrió completamente la puerta intentando ver con mayor claridad de quien estaba allí, al ver a la pequeña y ya un poco más despierto se llevó una muy grande impresión lo único que llego a salir de sus labios fue

-¿kid? –hablo en susurro con los ojos muy abiertos

-no, Akai Eustass –dijo firmemente

-¿Akai? –el muchacho rubio todavía seguía atónito ante la pequeña niña que era casi idéntica a su amigo la única diferencia era el género y más aún cuando esta menciono su apellido

-sí, mi padre es Eustass kid mi madre lo dijo tenga –musito suavemente extendiendo un sobre amarillo- por si tiene dudas

-he a claro –hablo aun sin creerse las palabras cogiendo el sobre amarillo de las manos de la niña dándose cuenta de la situación abrió mas la puerta- pasa quieres algo de café o mejor chocolate

-leche con chocolate si no fuera mucha molestia –hablo en tono firme a pesar de su edad entrando en la casa con seguridad

Era una apartamento no muy grande se podía ver a primera vista la sala de estar había una puerta que seguramente conducía a la cocina más allá había un pasadizo que mostraba un cuarto y otras habitaciones la niña se sentó en el sofá mientras que el rubio salía hacia la cocina diciendo antes

-claro espera un rato entonces –como podía esta pequeña niña ponerlo nervioso, no ella no lo hacia el progenitor de aquella niña era el causante de su nerviosismo, si bien sabía que había tenido una hija que no acepto del todo en un primer plano accedió a cuidarla pero la madre de esta le rechazo y desapareció sin ninguna pista solo llegaban fotos de la niña que kid no les daba importancia pero a pesar de ello las guardaba sabía que en el fondo él quería ver a su hija pero esta no era la mejor manera miro los papeles del sobre mientras se calentaba la leche todo era correcto el nombre de su amigo estaba en el acta de nacimiento paso su mano por su frente sobando sus cienes no sabía cómo reaccionaría kid guardo los papeles y los dejo encima del refrigerados cogió lo poco de chocolate que quedaba lo convino con la leché para dirigirse a la sala con la taza en manos y se la entrego

-gracias –dijo suavemente la niña tomo la tacita entre sus manos estaba tibia y era muy grande pero a pesar de eso bebió un poco dejando un pequeño bigote en su carita fácil de distinguir al ser leche con chocolate pero que le daba una apariencia muy linda

-y pequeña dime como llegaste aquí –hablo dudoso

-mi madre me trajo dijo que era hora de que mi padre se encargara de mi porque ella ya no podría-hablo para luego terminar de tomar su taza

-déjame presentarme me llamo killer-agrego mirándola

-lose mama hablo de ti –dijo la niña mirándole con sus ojos como si supiera más cosas-me dijo también que puede que papa me quiera echar primero

-bien no te preocupes eso no pasara, sé que tu padre te cuidara aunque creo que tendrás que explicarnos luego muchas cosas-dijo con sinceridad si bien podía no querer a la niña a primera vista no la iba a abandonar a su suerte estaba casi seguro de eso .Miro de nuevo a la niña no sabía cómo reaccionaría kid ante tal declaración no podía negarla, los papeles lo decían, además solo bastaba un vistazo para asegurarse que ella era hija de Eustass Kid era idéntica la misma mirada, la actitud firme y segura en todo, esto en verdad se convertiría en un problema. El padre de la niña no estaba en casa, para su bien, tendría que darle la noticia cuando regresara de seguro volvería en unas horas o antes de las nueve de la mañana de cualquier manera tendría que preparar todo para su reacción después de ver a la niña suspiro y la miro devuelta

-ven pequeña es muy tarde duerme un poco tu padre no está, luego hablaremos con el-se paró y vio que la niña le seguía con su maleta dejando su taza vacía en la mesa

La llevo consigo a su habitación primero tendría que preparar a su amigo antes de que vea a la niña la dejo en su cama sentada y con su maleta a un lado

-cámbiate niña luego regreso-hablo para darle intimidad a la pequeña aparte de apagar las luces que quedaron prendidas

-Akai-escucho antes de salir de la puerta y la vio-dígame Akai

-bien Akai cámbiate-hablo para asegurarse de haber dejado todo cerrado y sin ninguna luz prendida

Regreso a la habitación por sus cosas saco una sábana para dormir en el sofá le echo un vistazo a la niña ya se había cambio tenia puesto un piyama de un panda con un sombrero incluido, cuando se iba retirar con sus cosas para dormir en el sofá Akai le jalo la manga la miro y por un segundo vio dolor en sus ojos pero ese sentimiento desapareció rápidamente la niña le soltó y agacho la cabeza la miro de nuevo y con un poco de molestia tendió la sábana para tirarse al piso a dormir esa niña podía hacer ceder a las personas se parecía a su padre pero ella no usaba la violencia sino sus ojitos que poseían una inocencia, se acostó cerca de su cama dejando un espacio por si la niña quería bajar cuando paso un rato y meditaba con los ojos cerrados la sintió moverse, fingió que dormía cuando esta la movió muy levemente luego se recostó a su costado cogiendo su camiseta para dormir cuando el abrió los ojos la vio dormir con un ligero rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas de seguro era mucho el dolor que sentía por alejarse de su madre, lo entendía era una niña como era que esa mujer la dejaba si la había tenido tanto tiempo tendría que resolver eso de algún modo volvió a cerrar sus ojos. dejo a la niña a su lado jalando la sabana de su cama para cubrir a ambos después de eso se quedó dormido con el único pensamiento de que no sería fácil tener a la niña allí y en especial si esta era hija de kid.

**Continuara…**

**Mina: espero que les haya gustada este fic será en una versión estudiantil de one piece pero kid será padre!**

**Taru: eso ya se sabe una disculpas por no actualizar el fi "Un oso muy peculiar" pronto pondré a trabajar a la haragana**

**Mina: a quien le dices haragana **

**Taru: a ti pues encima bruta bien disfrútenlo y por favor dejen comentario**

**Mina: hasta otra actualizare lo más rápido que pueda**

**Taru: nos vemos c:**


End file.
